Baise moi
by Shinoya
Summary: [OS POV Heero 2X1X2 Yaoi ]Et après ce soir, ce sera fini, Duo...


**Disclaimer** ) : Persos pas à moi, même pas pour une heure… Et après on se demande pourquoi on écrit sur eux…

**Genre** : PWP mutant XD. Yaoi. POV Heero. 2X1, techniquement en tout cas.

Langage globalement vulgaire (au premier sens du terme donc). **Mots vulgaires** : ceux qui supportent pas, passez votre chemin :p

**Attention au rating ! **M

**Pour qui ? **Ma tortionnaire muse : Mithy na moi, pour nos relations msniques XD. Et pour chasser son stress !

**Auteur: **Shinoyasumi (je songe très sérieusement à adopter « Padawan » XD)

**Notes de l'auteur : **Ca faisait un bail que je n'avais pas écrit un truc du genre ; je suis rouillée ! Heu… Bonne lecture quand même ?

C'est long, mais c'est un cadeau, alors je mets tout ensemble. Si c'est trop long vous pouvez le lire en plusieurs fois, mais c'est mieux de lire tout d'un trait, je crois. Courage XD !

* * *

Baise-moi

Je voudrais me tourner un peu, mais la grille de sécurité s'enfonce dans mon bide. Un gars me pousse ouvertement ; le pauvre se croit capable de me passer. Un bon coup de coude suffit à le bousculer assez pour que je puisse lui faire face, et lui dire « recule » d'un regard. D'un regard, oui. Dans ce genre d'endroit, il vaut mieux savoir se faire comprendre sans mots. Dans ce genre de métier, aussi.

Garde du corps, oui, parce qu'honnêtement, à part l'informatique, je me voyais pas faire autre chose. C'était cousu de fil blanc, oui, je sais. Certains sont nés pour se démarquer, pour refuser la voie qui s'offre à eux. Moi pas. De nous cinq, je pense que c'est moi le moins surprenant. Quatre n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à laisser la gestion des affaires de son père à un autre, mais il s'est résigné. Trowa peut être très persuasif, quand il le veut. Et il l'a toujours voulu. Hn. Faut pas rêver, Quatre ne fait pas partie de ces gens qui ont besoin de travailler pour vivre décemment. On peut même dire qu'il se vautre dans le luxe. Et franchement, qui lui en voudrait ? Contrairement à certaines idées reçues, Quatre n'est ni maniaque du travail, ni maso. Il ne fait donc… strictement rien, et il en va de même pour Tro. Ils profitent doucement de la vie, à deux. Je me demande comment ça fait…

Wufei a décidé de s'exiler sur une île du pacifique pour y mener je ne sais quelles recherches sur une espèce locale. A vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu. Il vient nous voir quand il peut, mais c'est pas souvent. C'est amusant quand on sait qu'on habite tous en banlieue, dans le même quartier, à deux pas les uns des autres. On a décidé ça après la guerre, parce que ça fait bizarre de se dire que tout est fini, qu'on avait « gagné », mais qu'en attendant on avait plus d'ennemi, plus de cause, plus de combats, plus de missions. Toutes les possibilités s'offraient soudainement à nous, et avoir le choix, ça faisait peur mine de rien. On savait juste qu'on ne voulait pas s'éloigner les uns des autres, et chacun avait ses propres raisons.

Malgré tout, c'est pas facile de se voir parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a de domicile fixe qui ne soit pas virtuel. Trowa et Quatre partent constamment en voyage ; Wufei change de lieu à chaque fois qu'il change de recherche. Et Duo est constamment en tournée, et par extension, je le suis aussi. En tournée, oui.

Bien sûr il aurait pu reprendre son usine de recyclage, voir même ne rien faire – c'est pas non plus comme si les détournements de fonds ne nous avaient pas profités – mais non, Duo a choisi de chanter, tout bêtement. Evidemment, son corps et sa voix ne sont pas passés inaperçus bien longtemps. Pour le reste, on connaît la chanson : contrats, maisons de disques, tournées, tournées, tournées. Certains se vautrent, mais pas Duo. Ca a marché. Très bien, même. Trop bien ?

De mon côté, j'ai fait comme toujours, j'ai suivi « mes émotions », et accessoirement une natte couleur caramel. Duo, oui. De grands yeux indigo. Un corps à damner un saint, des cuisses nerveuses, un ventre musclé sans que ce soir trop, des fesses galbées mais masculines, une peau blanche qui semble douce, un visage d'ange aux expressions démoniaques. Duo est beau, canon même, du haut de ses 22 ans. Et la natte aussi, toujours. Puis surtout, sa manière de sourire aux blagues qu'il ne trouve pas drôle, son humour absurde que je n'ai jamais compris, sa franchise, sa façon de jamais se prendre la tête, sa conversation lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur, sa moue quand il va mal, son honnêteté, aussi, même si elle me dérange parfois. Souvent en fait.

Le concert est presque terminé. Tant mieux, parce que l'hématome que j'ai sur le ventre empire de jour en jour, et là ça commence à être vraiment douloureux. Je ne suis pas insensible à la douleur, non, c'est juste que je ne montre pas quand j'ai mal. Même Duo n'a rien remarqué. Ca me fait comme un léger pincement, le fait qu'il ne voit pas ces choses-là, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute ; il n'a aucun moyen de savoir. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit.

Ouais, ça fait partie du métier aussi : encaisser les coups, quels qu'ils soient. Duo a des fans, beaucoup de fans; des gens cools, des tarés aussi. Des gars qui lui envoient des lettres d'amour ou des menaces ; parfois les filles envoient leur culotte. Des mecs qui deviennent fous quand ils l'écoutent. J'ai déjà dit que les gens étaient cons en masse ? Parce que parfois, c'est du délire. Ils poussent tellement que les grilles cèdent et c'est la croix et la bannière pour les empêcher de monter sur cette putain de scène. Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre eux vendraient leur âme, ne fut-ce que pour le toucher… Alors les gardes devant les barrières n'ont plus suffi ; pas assez dissuasif sans doute. Il a fallu en mettre parmi la foule aussi, les meilleurs, les plus forts, ceux qui savent encaisser, et j'en fais partie, évidemment. Seulement se prendre cette barrière dans le bide, jour après jour, chaque soir depuis deux mois, ça commence à être douloureux. Avant il n'enchaînait pas les concerts, pas à ce point. Ça avait le temps de guérir.

Plus maintenant.

D'autres choses avaient le temps de guérir, aussi. Le fait qu'il se tape un mec différent après chaque concert, par exemple. J'exagère, peut-être pas après chaque concert, en fait. Mais souvent. Trop souvent. Un « one-shot » à chaque fois, parce qu'il veut pas s'attacher il parait. Parce qu'il veut pas d'un mec dans les pattes, un gars qui lui collerait aux basques et qui lui ferait des crises après chaque concert parce qu'il aura été trop provoquant. Mais il a besoin de baiser, aussi. Et le poisson n'est pas difficile à ferrer pour Duo. Ils tombent comme des mouches. C'en est presque écoeurant…

On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas honnête pourtant. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils espèrent quoi que ce soit, non. Il les prévient en plus ! Ils le savent, qu'ils ne seront là que pour une nuit. Et ils le veulent pourtant, si fort, si désespérément qu'ils accepteraient n'importe quoi. C'est minable.

Ils sont minables, pitoyables.

Et moi aussi.

Sauf que moi, il n'a jamais voulu. Faut pas croire que je n'ai pas essayé de le draguer, d'abord subtilement, puis moins. Mais voilà, je ne dois pas être son genre, parce qu'il m'a toujours superbement rembarré, et dans ces moments là, ses lèvres forment des mots que son corps ne croit pas.

Et j'en crève, de cette envie. De cet amour poison qui me dégoûte autant qu'il me possède. De son corps qui bouge, qui bouge tous les soirs, qui devrait bouger contre moi mais qui en caresse un autre. De ses regards trop tendres et de son honnêteté à toute épreuve.

J'en crève, de ses « Pas toi. Je ne peux pas avec toi. C'est pas ton genre, les plans d'un soir, et je veux pas gâcher notre amitié.»

Mais quelle amitié ducon ? T'es aveugle pour ne rien avoir remarqué ? Ton honnêteté te rend bête à ce point ? Je ne suis plus ton ami depuis des années, Duo ! Je suis malade de toi, intoxiqué, et ça me donne envie de gerber, de me regarder tout les matins dans le miroir d'un grand hôtel, de me dire que finalement je ne suis qu'un de ces chiens qui te suit partout… parce que tes yeux sur moi, même en toute amitié, je ne voulais pas m'en passer.

Alors, non, les plans cul d'un soir, c'est pas vraiment mon genre. Mais tu sais, suivre le gars qui me rend fou pendant des années, pour ne grappiller que certains regards un peu plus appuyés que d'autres, quand tu as bu, surtout, pour me contenter de discussions interminables à défaut d'autre chose, c'est pas mon genre non plus.

Et là, maintenant, alors que le concert est terminé depuis plus d'une heure, alors que je te regarde danser dans cette boîte VIP parce que, oui, ça aussi c'est dans le contrat, faut parfois faire des apparitions dans les lieux « branchés » du coin, et alors que tu te déhanches au son d'une musique qui ne te ressemble pas, que tu as l'air tellement à l'aise dans un rôle qui est si loin de toi, je décide d'en faire encore, de ces chose qui ne sont pas mon genre.

Et après ce soir, ce sera fini, Duo.

Je lève mon verre dans ta direction, mais tu ne me regardes pas, et je te dis _sayonara_ en avalant le liquide glacé d'une traite, pour me donner de ce faux courage, à défaut d'être courageux moi-même, ce liquide qui me brûle de l'intérieur. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi.

Je fais signe au serveur de m'en apporter un autre, tandis que mes yeux suivent ta natte qui bat contre tes reins, au son d'un rythme cadencé. Etrangement, dans ce genre d'endroit, les gens semblent plus civilisés. Ils savent que coller une star de trop près sans son accord leur vaudrait un bannissement à vie du club, et c'est visiblement trop important que pour prendre le risque. Il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes, dans ce genre de boîte. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y en aura jamais, mais je peux boire tranquille. Les dix gars dispersés dans la salle sont bien assez doués pour se passer de moi. Après tout, je les ai tous choisis, formés, et je n'ai gardé que les meilleurs.

Parce que tu le vaux bien, Duo ? Santé !

« Encore un ». Je dis au serveur, le deuxième verre à peine avalé. Il me lance un regard étrange, mais il obéit sans rien dire.

Un gars essaye doucement de t'approcher. Mais blond, le gars. Et tu n'aimes pas les blonds. Pas celui-là, en tout cas, puisque tu te positionnes de manière à lui tourner le dos. L'autre sait qu'il a intérêt à aller voir ailleurs, et vite fait.

Santé, Duo… Je murmure. Et la tendresse dans ma voix m'écoeure.

Tu bats la mesure de tout ton corps, faisant bouger tes hanches au son des basses, presque violemment, mais quand tu lèves les bras, tes yeux se ferment et tu balances, doucement, sensuellement, à contre temps.

Tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien, Duo. Et je vais te faire mal…

J'approche doucement. Tu es dos à moi ; tu ne peux pas me voir venir. Mais je viens, doucement Duo, _je viens_.

Un gars qui semble à ton goût danse avec toi, juste là. Un grand brun qui a la peau basanée, il est musclé aussi. Mais ce sera pas lui, Duo, _pas ce soir._

Je suis tout contre toi, mon torse touche presque ton dos, mais tu ne me sens pas, pas encore. Moi, je te sens _déjà_.

Un léger souffle contre ton oreille et un frisson parcourt ton échine. Tu me remarques enfin, même si tu ne m'as pas encore regardé. Ton corps glisse lentement vers moi, quand tu te tournes pour me parler.

Mais tu ne parles pas. Tu ouvres la bouche et la referme, te demandant sûrement ce que je fais au milieu de la piste, droit comme un « i ».

- On rentre.

Ce n'est pas une question, ma voix est trop sèche pour ça. Le ton est tranchant, et tu réagis immédiatement, instinctivement.

- Non.

Je te saisis le bras pour t'attirer tout contre moi. Tu es surpris. J'appuie légèrement ma main contre ta nuque pour atteindre ton oreille, et je chuchote :

- Si, Duo. On rentre. J'aimerais te dire au revoir.

Je sais que tu vas chercher à me retenir. Je sais que je suis ce qu'il y a de plus stable dans ta vie, et qu'à défaut de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, tu as besoin de moi quand même. Mais je ne veux plus « être là ». Et je t'en veux de m'avoir retenu toutes ces années, si égoïstement, faisant mine de ne rien voir, de ne pas savoir, et de t'esquiver avec ton honnêteté pour prétexte.

Une main s'abat violemment sur mon épaule. Je comprends à peine ce qu'il se passe, mais tu élèves déjà la voix.

- Laisse !

C'est un ordre, hurlé dans un murmure.

Tu secoues la tête et te calmes d'un coup, t'adressant au videur de la boîte, celui qui a cru que je t'agressais.

- C'est mon garde du corps…

Une sorte de résignation dans ta voix, beaucoup de tendresse aussi. Mais j'en ai marre de ta tendresse.

* * *

Tu n'as pas prononcé une parole en te dirigeant vers le parking. Les muscles de ta mâchoire roulent sous ta peau alors que tes yeux fixent la route. Et pour une fois, je peux te regarder sans avoir à surveiller. Tu as voulu conduire… 

Je sais que tu ne diras rien tant qu'on ne sera pas à l'hôtel. Je sais que tu auras besoin des quelques minutes du trajet pour te recomposer une attitude presque désinvolte.

Tu y arrives, presque…

Je sais que tu te perdras en conjectures, tentant de me convaincre de rester, que tu essaieras de me faire croire que j'en ai envie. Et je sais que tu ne prononceras pas ce mot qui suffirait à me faire flancher.

Mais je ne vais rien te laisser.

Ton honnêteté je vais te la prendre, te montrer que c'est du vent. Je ne te laisserai ni résolutions, ni certitudes.

Et tu viendras en moi comme si tu n'avais toujours voulu que moi. Tu me voudras encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de venir me prendre, et ta pseudo- honnêteté volera en éclats.

Je sors de mes pensées alors que tu fais passer la carte magnétique dans l'encoche de la porte. Tu entres dans ta suite, laissant la porte ouverte en grand, comme si j'allais te suivre…

Tu jettes ta veste sur le sofa, et tu te figes au ralenti. Tu comprends que je suis resté dehors. Tes yeux me posent une question muette. Tu te demandes pourquoi je n'entre pas.

- J'aimerais te dire au revoir dans _ma _chambre.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'au revoir ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et puis ta chambre est dans cette suite, Heero.

D'abord la colère, c'était prévisible. Tu mords quand tu te sens menacé. C'est instinctif, chez toi.

- Quand je suis en service, peut-être. Là je ne le suis pas. J'ai une chambre réservée à mon nom.

Tes poings se serrent, mais les traits de ton visage se détendent. Ton beau masque est en place.

- Mais tu es _toujours _en service !

Tu souris, ironique. Tu sais que tu fais mal.

- Je ne le suis plus.

De l'incompréhension. Tu commences à te dire que je suis sérieux.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui.

Tu réalises. Te yeux s'agrandissent un peu ; ton visage toujours calme. Tu essayes d'être serein mais une lueur folle s'allume dans tes yeux.

- Non !

Ta voix claque comme un fouet. Tu veux retenir ce que tu crois posséder. _Ce que tu n'as jamais voulu posséder_. Tu ne cherches pas à comprendre, tu refuses. Si tu avais voulu de moi, tu aurais dû me prendre entièrement.

_Et tu vas me prendre_, même si c'est trop tard.

- Pardon ?

Je mens; je fais semblant de m'indigner. Comme si je ne m'y attendais pas…

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Qui va te remplacer ?

- Tout est déjà arrangé, Duo. _Tu me connais. _

Je susurre les derniers mots du bout des lèvres, et son sourire ironique se répand sur mon visage.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais aller dans _ma _chambre, Duo.

Les muscles de ta mâchoire se contractent. Tu joues le jeu, Duo ; tu entres dans ma danse.

Tu veux ce que tu vas perdre.

La démence brille dans tes yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, mais tu baisses la tête et te diriges vers moi.

Je te précède ; je sais que tu vas me suivre.

Ma chambre ne t'effraie pas. J'ai la décence de te faire passer avant moi, allumant la lumière du bout des doigts. Tu avances et regardes autour de toi.

- C'est pas une chambre ça, Heero, c'est une suite.

Tu essayes de meubler et je n'aime pas quand tu meubles.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Faut les moyens pour louer un truc pareil.

- Tu payes bien.

Une phrase dite anodine sur un ton sensuel, joueur. Tu es troublé.

Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, comme pour trouver une réponse. Je détourne les yeux car je sens ton venin se répandre doucement, me glacer à l'intérieur. Bientôt viendra le feu.

Doucement, Duo, _doucement_. Ne me fais pas perdre la tête, pas encore. J'aurai ma vengeance, et tu en jouiras.

D'ailleurs, commençons…

- Tu _payais_ bien, en fait. Je ne suis plus à ton service.

- Mais putain à quoi tu joues ?

La colère, Duo, la colère. Tu serres les poings, encore, et je vois les jointures de tes doigts blanchir.

Et j'ai envie de toi. Et je me tais car je risquerais de te le dire.

- Tu veux te barrer ? Très bien, Heero. Casse-toi !

- C'est ma chambre, Duo.

_C'était prévisible, mon amour_.

Je me mords la lèvre à mon tour. Ça aussi, c'était prévisible.

Toutes ces choses qui montrent que tu me veux près de toi, tes mots, ta haine, ta colère, sont autant de poisons qui m'attisent.

Je diminue la lumière de la chambre en faisant tourner l'interrupteur. Tu le remarques à peine.

J'aime avoir le luxe de maîtriser l'éclairage, et je préfère te voir dans la pénombre, quand chacun de tes gestes devient sensuel.

Tu ne sais pas si tu dois partir ou rester. Mais tu es en colère, alors tu te diriges vers moi, vers la porte en fait.

Et les ombres dansent sur ton visage, soulignant ta mâchoire fine et masculine. Tes traits sont tendus à présent, mais tu te maîtrises encore. _Plus pour longtemps. _

Tu crois pouvoir passer devant moi sans un regard. Mais tu as rêvé, Duo. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette chambre, puisque tu refuses de sortir de moi, de mon âme, de mon corps, puisque tu coules dans mes veines et que tu me brûles à l'intérieur.

Alors je te retiens. Je t'attrape le bras et tu relèves un visage étonné. Ton souffle se mêle au mien et tu ne prends pas conscience du peu de distance qui nous sépare.

Je me passe ouvertement la langue sur les lèvres, et tu réalises, soudain. Tes yeux s'agrandissent et leur lueur folle s'assombrit.

Tu ne peux pas faire semblant, cette fois-ci. Tu ne peux pas ignorer mon regard sur ta peau. Tu dois me sentir parcourir chaque centimètre des yeux. Tu dois savoir que je te veux. _Qui joue avec le feu, Duo… _

Je te tiens toujours le bras ; je te retiens même s'il n'y a plus vraiment de résistance. Tu ne veux plus partir.

Tu ne me veux toujours pas ?

Mon autre main vient t'enserrer la taille, une légère pression, et tu me dévisages sans comprendre. Tu fais semblant, Duo. Tu as_ déjà _compris. Depuis combien de temps ?

Je remonte le long de ton dos pour t'agripper la nuque, pour atteindre tes lèvres et te repousser en même temps. Mon corps se tend contre le tien et je sais que je dois le fuir. Je serre tes cheveux entre mes doigts, et j'essaye de résister. Je ne prendrai pas tes lèvres, Duo. C'est toi qui viendras me chercher.

Le désir Duo. Le désir après la colère, et c'en est que meilleur.

Je te sens te cambrer. Je sens tes hanches me frôler et je sais que c'est instinctif, ton corps qui réagit. Ta bouche s'approche de la mienne, mais tu recules aussitôt. Et je sais déjà les mots qui vont franchir tes lèvres.

- Non Heero. On ne peut pas.

Le cynisme se peint sur mon visage, et je souris ironique. Je ne t'en désire pas moins pour autant.

- Laisse moi te dire au revoir, Duo. Je murmure, mon souffle à même tes lèvres.

Tu les mords encore pour ne pas t'approcher, mais je sens cette chaleur monter en toi.

_Viens, Duo, viens, doucement. _

- Tu es mon ami.

Tu chuchotes presque désespérément. Tu cries au secours car tu sais que tu vas céder. Tu t'accroches à du vent, Duo. Et elle est où ton honnêteté ? T'as pas envie de baiser « ton ami », si ? Tu comptes sur moi pour arrêter, hein, Duo ? Tu me supplies du regard alors que tes lèvres réclament ma peau, parce qu'en réalité, Duo, tu crèves de trouille.

- Rien à foutre.

Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'irais prendre une douche froide pour me calmer ? Que tu pourrais encore te cacher sous de faux prétextes pour éviter de me perdre ? Moi, ton ami « fidèle ». Parce que tu as besoin de moi, hein, Duo ?

Ton souffle s'accélère et ton regard se perd dans le mien. Tes yeux fous appellent désespérément au secours mais réalisent que je ne t'aiderai pas. _Tu vas céder, Duo._

Tu penches la tête en arrière, sans aucun mouvement de recul, comme si ton corps était sous mon emprise. Et tu cherches à t'en dégager, à reprendre ton souffle et tes esprits. _Je ne te laisserai pas faire. _

Ton visage tourné vers le plafond m'offre ton cou. Je parcours des yeux ta peau d'albâtre et j'ai envie d'y planter mes crocs. Je veux posséder chaque parcelle de ton corps, lentement, posséder ta peau et laisser mon empreinte. _Mais c'est toi qui viendras, Duo_. Et je me retiens ; je serre tes cheveux plus fort.

Tu as besoin de moi et tu veux me garder sous verre, m'enfermer dans une relation pure et platonique, parce que « baiser », c'est que pour un soir ?

La peur, Duo ?

J'approche mes lèvres de ton cou dans un souffle. Tu as un frisson, et ton corps se colle un peu plus contre moi. Je sens ta peau chauffer sans même la toucher. Ton visage se baisse à nouveau vers le mien et tu approches, tu approches encore alors que tu m'attrapes la nuque pour me repousser. Tu t'énerves, à lutter contre toi. Ta mâchoire se crispe et ton visage approche encore, et tu me mords. Tu me mords la lèvre inférieure avec une rage contenue, une fougue que tu n'as pas pu retenir. Ça m'électrise, et tes lèvres se répandent enfin sur les miennes. Elles sont douces et dures à la fois, la peau est tendre mais tu les presses si fort, presque désespérément. Ça te fait mal de t'avouer que tu me désires ? Ton honnêteté, Duo ?

- Baise-moi.

Ton corps réagit et tes hanches viennent doucement frôler miennes. Ton bassin bouge lentement, inconsciemment. Tu te frottes à moi et tu n'en as même pas conscience.

Baise-moi comme tu as baisé les autres. Prends-moi, juste cette nuit.

_Je te dis au revoir._

Puis tu me diras adieu.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te donner, et je veux partir avec ton empreinte sur moi, dans mon corps. Je te laisserai comme eux t'auront laissé, intact, intouché. Je ne laisserai aucune marque sur toi,_ sur ton corps. _Tu me prendras et je te posséderai, t'enfonçant en moi à mon rythme, suivant mes règles. Et tu viendras, Duo. _Tu viendras._

Tu t'accroches à mes épaules quand je te force à relever la tête, pour enfin marquer ton cou. Une marque invisible, une marque d'amour, _parce qu'elle sera invisible, justement_. Je pose mes lèvres sur ta peau et tu frissonnes encore. J'ai envie de te goûter. Alors je teste, d'un coup de langue. Tu étouffes un gémissement, et tu te reposes contre le mur, glissant une jambe entre les miennes. Et tu bouges, lascivement. Et je te dévore en pensées. Je te mange du regard et mes lèvres se perdent sur toi. Elles veulent être partout à la fois, entre les tiennes, sur ton cou, ta clavicule.

Ton souffle s'accélère encore et tu murmures mon prénom. Ça me rend fou. Mes mains glissent sous ta chemise et tu m'attires vers le lit. Nos jambes s'emmêlent parce que tu refuses le moindre espace entre nos corps. Comme si tu voulais combler la distance que tu as mise entre nous.

Je me retiens, encore, parce que je ne veux pas mener la danse, même si j'en crève d'envie. Et je te murmure encore, presque tendrement :

- Baise-moi, Duo. _Viens. _

Tes mains réagissent, enfin. Tes vêtements entraînent les miens, et tu parcours ma peau du bout des doigts, la griffant par endroits. Tu écartes tous ces bouts de tissus qui gênent ta progression. Tu veux chaque parcelle de mon corps, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Tes mains veulent connaître ce que tu n'as jamais reconnu. Tu me déshabilles avant toi, si vite, comme si le temps glissait entre tes doigts.

Tu es allongé sous moi, et tes yeux brillent d'une lueur démente. Tu es toujours en colère, on dirait.

- Je te hais.

Juste un murmure, et ton souffle se perd.

Je plante mes yeux dans ton regard. Indigo contre violine, et tu essayes de me faire mal, et tu me lances milles reproches alors que ton corps se tend sous moi. _Alors que ton corps m'appelle._

Mais tu n'as aucun reproche à me faire. Pour jouer, Duo, il faut être deux.

Et tu joues aussi…

- Prouve-le ! Je chuchote à ton oreille.

Je ramène tes bras au dessus de ta tête, pour parsemer ton cou de baisers. Ton corps recule, comme pour échapper à mon emprise. Un coup de hanche et nos bas-ventres se frôlent, répandant des vagues de plaisir dans mon ventre. J'aime te sentir contre moi. Viens_, Duo. Frottes-toi encore à moi_. Ton bassin se colle au mien et tu fermes les yeux. Tu oublies de reculer.

- Prouve-le, si tu me hais.

Viens et jouis de ta colère, Duo. Viens et dis-moi adieu.

Je te regarde ouvertement, enfin, je peux te détailler sans prétexte, et je suis la ligne fine de tes pectoraux, celle qui vient se perdre au creux de ton ventre. J'étudie la courbe masculine de tes hanches, tranchées par le tissu du pantalon. Et je te touche. Je pose mes mains à plat sur ton torse, et ta respiration m'électrise. Elle accélère à mesure que mes mains descendent, caressant ton ventre, doucement, ôtant ton pantalon et ton boxer, effleurant la peau par endroits. Tu gémis, _enfin._

- Heero…

Mes lèvres se penchent vers ton ventre, et ton souffle s'accélère. Je maintiens tes hanches contre les draps, et j'essaye de ne pas me coller à toi, de ne pas rechercher tes caresses, de ne pas venir à la rencontre de ta main pour sentir ma peau s'électriser plus encore. Je résiste.

Toi pas.

Tu te tends vers moi et tu gémis plus fort quand je te parcours ton ventre de la langue. Tes hanches bougent malgré mes mains, demandant plus. Tu soupires quand je te prends en bouche, entièrement. Tu accentues le va-et-vient, et ma langue te rend fou. Tu tortilles pour à la fois amplifier mes mouvements et te soustraire à ma bouche. Ma langue t'attise, on dirait. Je regarde ton ventre se contracter et j'ai envie de toi, encore. Fort.

Et je me retiens.

Puis soudain tu me repousses, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle comme tu reprends ton souffle. Je ne veux pas te laisser faire, mais je ne trouve pas la force de résister. Je veux aussi tes mains sur moi, ton regard parcourant mon corps, je veux ta bouche, tes lèvres, ta langue. Et je réalise que tu ne pas encore embrassé, pas vraiment.

C'est à ton tour de te pencher vers mes lèvres ou mon cou, mais tu ne le fais pas. Assis à califourchon sur moi, tu me dévisages, une lueur sombre dans le regard. Et j'ai peur que le feu se perde, que la flamme vacille. Je tends les mains pour te toucher encore, pour te rappeler que tu me désires, mais tu les emprisonnes dans un geste impatient.

Tu me regardes toujours et je vois ton désir grandir. Tu ne quittes pas mes yeux, alors que tu imprimes ce mouvement lascif du bassin, contre moi, doucement, et des vagues brûlantes viennent me lécher le bas du corps. Puis tu fermes doucement les yeux, dans une sorte de résignation. Tu te penches à mon oreille et tu murmures.

- Oui, Heero, je vais te baiser. Le ton est sensuel, joueur, et si tendre qu'il en est excitant. Ces mots crus prononcés comme une caresse, ces mots qui attisent mais qui trahissent.

_A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu… _

- Je vais te prendre… prendre tout ce qui ne m'appartiens pas. _Pas encore. _

_On se brûle. _

Des mots qui trahissent parce que je réalise, que tu m'embrasses alors que ta fougue ne t'a pas encore submergé. Des mots qui trahissent et qui sonnent faux, parce que ta langue se fait si douce, contre la mienne, l'entraînant délicatement. Tes lèvres qui emprisonnent les miennes sans morsure, parsemant la peau rougie de baisers. Des mots qui trahissent parce que tes mains prennent le temps de conquérir, avant de posséder. Des mots qui trahissent parce que tes yeux voient le bleu sur ma peau, parce que tes mains viennent frôler mon ventre dans une caresse.

Des mots qui trahissent parce que tu me fais l'amour, avant de me baiser.

Bientôt viendra la fougue, la rage, et la vague de plaisir,_ bientôt._ Après l'amour ?

Mais tes hanches, tes hanches qui bougent toujours contre ma peau nue, nos corps qui se collent pour mieux se repousser, ces frottements qui se créent achèvent de me rendre fou. Tes yeux se ferment et ta respiration s'accélère à nouveau. Tout va plus vite, tes lèvres sur ma peau, dans mon cou, tes mains entre mes jambes, imprimant ce mouvement qui me fait bouger encore et encore, alors que j'essaye de m'en empêcher. Et je murmure contre ma volonté.

- Viens, Duo, viens.

Je n'en peux plus. Je vais venir entre tes mains, entre tes lèvres si tu continues à me caresser, si tu continues à m'attiser alors que ma peau brûle déjà sous tes mains, alors que tout mon corps se tend vers toi. Je me cambre et ton regard change encore. Tes gestes se font plus passionnés, moins réfléchis. Tes mains sont partout, sur moi et en moi. Et tu me prépares doucement, ancrant ton regard dans le mien. Je viens contre toi, imprimant mon rythme ; mes yeux se ferment parce que c'est bon, parce que je veux ressentir plus encore, parce que je veux _te _sentir.

- Duo !

Un gémissement, impatient. Et tu souris, un léger sourire un peu ironique. Mais tu perds ton sourire lorsque tu viens, doucement, trop doucement. Je te sens enfin en moi, et la douleur fugace fait à nouveau place au désir. Et je bouge, parce que je te veux si fort, parce que le plaisir est une torture trop lente, mais je dois résister.

Je m'accroche au draps et toi à mes épaules, alors que tu t'enfonces plus vite, alors que tu te laisses emporter par le rythme, alors que ma respiration s'accélère et que j'essaye de ne pas ressentir. Mais c'est difficile, de ne pas ressentir avec toi, alors que tes mains impriment le même mouvement que ton corps sur moi, alors que tes yeux me mettent au défi à chaque seconde, alors que tu te perds toi-même, en gémissant mon prénom. Et je te réponds d'un mouvement de hanche, d'une pression sur tes fesses, rondes et ferment. Je te cries que j'en veux encore, Duo. Et je ne suis plus sûr de résister, à ta fougue, à tes mouvements sensuels, au plaisir que tu fais naître au creux de mon corps. Le rythme s'accélère et tes gémissements se mêlent aux miens.

- Comme ça, Heero ?

- Oui,… oui.

Et aucun autre mot ne s'échappe de mes lèvres. Et tu accélères encore, et je réalise que tes mains sur moi me font venir ; je sens le plaisir monter si fort que j'ai du mal à me contenir. Je m'accroche à toi, aux draps, à tes mains que j'emprisonne dans les miennes pour que tu cesses cette torture. Pour que tu viennes en moi, pour que tu en jouisses seul, pour te montrer que je ne suis pas ton ami, pour te faire payer cette honnêteté que tu as voulu m'imposer. Pour te faire payer cette peur viscérale de me perdre. Tu seras celui qui a fauté, Duo.

Tu t'enfonces en moi jusqu'à la garde, soupirant de plus en plus fort, et je plante mes ongles dans ton dos.

- Viens Duo, viens. Tu en as envie.

- Non.

Et pourtant tu continues. Ta peau salée contre la mienne, qui s'échauffe. Tu fermes les yeux et tu le dis enfin.

- Oui. J'en ai envie.

- Viens, _mon amour. _Je pense si fort les mots que je les articule, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.

Un dernier mouvement t'arrache presque un cri. Et je sens tout ton corps trembler contre moi, puis tes muscles se relâcher. Et je regarde tes yeux perdus dans les miens, ta bouche rougie. Et je te veux encore, encore plus.

Et j'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me fait mal.

Tu recules un peu, t'asseyant à coté de moi. Tu me regardes encore, si intensément. Tes mains qui ne veulent pas me quitter m'empêche de me redresser, et mon corps se tortille malgré moi, sous tes doigts.

Et je te veux si fort que je n'arrive plus à penser.

- Heero ?

Je te regarde les yeux mi-clos. Je sens mon corps se rendre, s'embraser sous tes doigts, sous tes caresses.

- Baise-moi ?

Tu souris légèrement, un sourire tendre qui te rend vulnérable. Un sourire qui me donne envie de rester. Un sourire qui me fait me rendre. Comme si je n'avais pas toujours voulu te posséder… Et tu me veux enfin.

En toi.

Alors je t'allonge doucement sur les draps défaits, je parsème ta peau moite de baiser pour raviver ton désir, lentement, en prenant mon temps. Parce que tu n'es pas les autres. Parce que je ne peux pas te baiser sans te faire l'amour. Tu me prends les mains et me caresse du regard. Tes yeux me parlent ; ils me disent tout ce que ta bouche n'exprime pas. Et tes yeux me disent de venir. Et je viens, Duo, _je viens. _

Je te caresse et me glisse entre tes jambes, et tu te colles à moi. Mes gestes sont doux malgré mon désir, et tu me rends fou à me serrer comme ça. Tes mains s'accrochent à mes épaules et tu me rapproches encore de toi. Tu m'obliges à m'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, et tu imposes ton rythme, rapide, effréné, presque désespéré. Tes yeux m'obligent à te regarder, à te voir te donner si avidement, entièrement. Tu donnes comme si tu prenais. Et tu me serres si fort que je comprends ce que tu me donnes, Duo. Tu me donnes ton corps, tes peurs, tes doutes… Tu te donnes avec peur parce que tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi… Et tu me serres si fort, Duo…

Et alors que je suis enfin venu en toi, que la rage et la fougue sont submergée par cette vague de plaisir, alors que je tremble à mon tour contre ton corps, reposant ma tête contre ton torse, tu murmures :

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Reste.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
